Here For You Always
by Somebody's Dark Angel
Summary: Jack goes to Seattle after a devastating fight, leaving Prue pregnant with twins... PA fic
1. Part 1

Here For You Always: Part 1 

AU: Andy didn't die (duh it's a P/A fic J), but Prue still dated Jack coz she and Andy never got back together. Leo and Jack are good friends.  Again, the gals have their powers but they don't really feature in the story. Oh yeah, Prue moved out of the manor and lives in an apartment across the hall from Andy.

Prue ran into her apartment sobbing hysterically. She threw herself onto the couch trying to catch her breath. She curled herself up and cried into a pillow as Andy walked in and ran to her side.

"Oh my God, Prue, what's wrong?" he asked, scared and concerned.  
"Andy, I'm having twins," she panted. "I don't know what I'm going to do. With Jack in Seattle, there's no way I can do this on my own. I'm so scared."  
"Oh, my God. Prue, I am so sorry. I'm sure Jack can transfer back; he wouldn't do that to you. He wouldn't just leave you alone with two kids."  
"No, I told him I didn't want him to be a part of the baby's life and I can't ask him to come back because I need the support money," she whimpered. "I've ruined this. I can't believe this is happening, and it's all my fault." she cried.  
  
*2 months earlier*  
"What?!?" Prue shouted in utter disbelief. "You're just going to pack up and leave me here with a baby and go to Seattle for a job?"  
"I didn't say that," he retorted. "I got the news today. If I don't take it I'm fired. Tell me what to do, Prue. Just tell me and I'll do it. You know I love that baby and…"  
"What, do you expect me to leave my friends and my family and go to Seattle?"  
"I don't know. We can't just be thinking of ourselves. We have to decide what is best for our child. You know you can't support a child with your job and I certainly can't support one staying here without a job, so…"  
"I can't believe you just said that. You don't think I am capable of raising my own child? Is that it? You think I can't do this without you?" she screamed, now breaking down into tears, deeply scarred by his assumption. "Well you're wrong. I don't need you. I am going to do this by myself!"  
"Prue, you know you can't do that, this is my baby too, and I have the right to be a parent to it just as "You hurt me, Jack," she cried, with tears streaming down her face. "This baby is the most important thing in this world to me right now, and you're telling me I can't handle it. Well, guess what I can, and I will. So you go to Seattle, sign off your rights to this child, and leave me alone," she said coldly, wiping the tears from her cheek as she stormed out of the apartment furiously.  
She came back the next day to find Jack's apartment empty. She later found out from Leo that he left for Seattle.   
"I came over last night to see what happened between you two and he could barely get the words out without breaking down into tears. He threw everything into suitcases and left, said he'd call, and that was it" he explained solemnly. "Prue, please don't do this to him, he's sorry, he really is, but…"  
"I know, you're right. I was just so angry and…" she said, holding back the tears. Leo hugged her.  
"I know, it's okay," he comforted.  
"I'm just going to give him a few weeks to cool off and I'll try to work things out" she smiled meekly. "Thank-you, Leo," she said sincerely.  
She eagerly and apprehensively went to the manor every day, hoping and praying he had called, knowing with each passing day, she was coming closer and closer to receiving the horrifying news that Jack was officially gone out of her life and her baby's…forever.

She had been waiting for over a month and a half now for Jack to call Leo as promised so she could talk to him, but still no word from him. Her sisters tried to comfort her, and finally, she was almost convinced that everything would turn out just the way they were supposed to. Jack would live just across the street and their child could have two loving parents. He and Prue would be friends again, everything would be perfect.   
"Hey Andy," she cheerfully said as she walked into the apartment.  
"Hey," he replied, his eyes glued to the television, as usual.  
As she did every day she began to look through her mail. "Bill, junk, bill, magazine," she reported. Suddenly she dropped the pizza she had picked up for her and Andy. "Oh my God!" she said, panting heavily as she read the last letter.  
"Oh, that's okay, I don't mind," Andy said, picking up a piece off the floor.  
"Jack signed over his rights to the baby," she said, raging into a hysterical fit of tears.  
"What," he inquired with his mouth full. After a long silence he commented, "Just call him and explain that you..."  
"No! No. I can't. After all I've done to him, I can't just ask him to change his life around again, not after all I've put him through," she said as her stomach turned as she contemplated her situation.  
  
*Back to present*  
Andy wrapped his arms around her tightly. "It's going to be okay, I'm here for you," he consoled her softly.  
"Really," she asked, pulling form his embrace to look into his eyes.  
"Of course, I am," he smiled. She smiled back at him gratefully and crawled back into his arms, releasing a sigh of relief. "I always will be," he assured her as he held her stoking her hair soothingly.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Part 2

Here For You Always: Part 2 

It was a great relief to know that someone was there for her, that someone cared, but still, she felt awful. Her children would never know their real father, and she had lost one of her best friends. She was so cruel to Jack, and she wished there was something she could do to change it, but she was so afraid. Afraid that he would hate her for what she had put him through. She wanted more than anything to be able to call him, and tell him how truly sorry she was, and that she wanted him back in her and her children's life, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Somehow she thought if he really cared, he wouldn't have signed those documents.  
"Prue, you threatened to take him to court if he didn't," Piper would explain, trying to hold back her anger. "Sweetie, I know it hurts and that you're scared, but you have to talk to Jack, I know you miss him, but no matter what happens, it's the right thing to do," she pleaded.  
"I just can't, Piper, I just can't."  
"Then let me do it. Jack would never do anything to hurt you, so you don't have to be scared. Please Prue, let me talk to him."  
"Maybe I really don't want him in my life anymore," she yelled angrily.  
"Then why haven't you signed the papers yet?"  
She just looked at her in astonishment, and with the first tear that streamed down her face, she shot out of the chair and hastily ran out of the club.  
  


She entered the apartment screaming. "Prue, what's the matter," Andy questioned frantically.  
"We have to go to the hospital now, Andy, it's time to have these babies," she grunted in between shrieks.  
"That's impossible, it's six weeks early," he said.  
"Andy, there's not much I can do about that now, we have to get to the hospital," she cried.  
"Alright, I'll go get a cab, do you think you can get your bag packed in time," he said in a panic.  
"Yeah, that's fine," she said, holding back the screams of agony.  
"I'll be right back up to help you down the steps. Don't come down yourself, you might fall, just stay here," he explained just before jolting down the steps.  
While waiting for Andy, Prue called Piper, who promised to be at the hospital as soon as possible.

Before she could call Phoebe, Andy was back up, and he helped Prue down the stairs, still screaming.

After that screaming session, or as it is technically referred to, contraction, ended, Prue started sobbing… "Why are the babies so early? Is there something wrong with them? Did I do something wrong? I don't have anything for the baby. I have been so busy and I just wasn't expecting this to happen. I don't have diapers or a crib," she cried.  
"Hey, it's okay, the babies are going to be just fine. Don't worry about it," Andy's consolation speech was ended prematurely as the arrived at the hospital.  
"Andy, I need you here with me," she requested as she was wheeled into her room, yelling as another contraction came on.  
Piper and Leo had orbed into a hospital closet, and now they came out of it just in time to see Prue being wheeled into a room.  Piper called the manor, knowing that's where Phoebe would be.

"Hello," Phoebe answered.  
"Pheebs, Prue is having the twins," Piper said.  
"What, they're not due for six weeks," she said, beginning to panic.  
"I know. You need to get down here. She really needs us right now. She's really scared."  
"Oh, my God, I'm on my way," she said and rushes out of the manor.

When she arrived, twenty minutes, later Phoebe ran through the hospital until she found Leo sitting outside the room.  
"Leo!" she yelled as she found them. "Is she alright? Where is she?" she panted, out of breath.  
"The babies are very small, they gave her some drug to delay the labour for as long as possible, but they're not sure if it's going to work. They say the premature birth can be caused by prolonged stress and depression, considering they have no other solution," Leo said with deep concern in his tone.   
"Oh, my God," she whimpered with tears falling rapidly down her face as rushed into the delivery room. "Prue!" she cried. She ran to her sister and hugged her tightly.  
"Oh, God, Phoebe, my babies might die, I'm so scared, I don't know what's going on," she screamed desperately, trying to catch her breath between tears as Phoebe and Piper held her hands, both trying not to cry.  
  


After about an hour, the nurse gave Prue a drug to put her to sleep. "She needs the rest, for the babies," she explained. When she finally fell asleep, Piper slipped out into the lobby and picked up the phone.  
"Jack, it's Piper," she sobbed.  
"Piper, why are you crying," he inquired.  
"I'm at the hospital. Prue is having the twins. They're premature and we're not sure if the babies are going to make it. They stopped the labour and put her to sleep, but I think you should be here. I know you think she wants you out of her life, but the truth is she was about to call you the day she received those documents and she just couldn't do it. But she really is sorry, and she needs you, those kids need you," she cried, trying to convince him to come.  
"Oh, God," he said in horror. "I'll be there as soon as I can," he hung up the phone and sped to the airport.

Eight hours later, he dashed into the hospital, sprinting down the halls until found Phoebe.  
"Is she okay, what's going on," she shouted, wide-eyed.  
"She's gone into labour again. The babies are doing a lot better. They've had her on an I.V. for a while which has helped a lot. She doesn't know you're coming. You'd better get in there.  
"Jack," she said just above a whisper.  
"Prue, I am so sorry for everything, and I want to be a part of these kid's lives…and yours. I've really missed you"  
"I missed you too." He wrapped his arms around her and suddenly, she felt better just knowing her children had a father again.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Part 3

Here For You Always: Part 3 

"I can see a head," the doctor shouted. "Come on, Prue, we need you to push.."  
Prue took a deep breath and silently prayed to herself. She pushed as hard as she could and the next thing she knew…

"Mrs Halliwell, you are now the mother of a beautiful baby girl."

She smiled.  
"Oh, my God. This is my baby, look how beautiful she is, Jack," she said. Just then the doctor gasped in horror.   
"We have to do a C-section, now!" she sent her nurse running for supplies.  
"What's going on, is the baby going to be okay," she asked frantically.  
"The baby is breech, which means it is upside down in the birth canal. We need to get it out now. Now, this is a very common procedure, but with premature births, there is some risk involved," she informed, regrettably.

Her nurse arrived with the equipment and there was no time to finish explaining. She hastily gave Prue a drug to numb the pain, and began to cut.  
Soon, there was screaming. "Where is my baby? Is my baby alright," she asked, slurring her words, still drowsy from the painkiller.  
"We have to take her to run some tests, just to be sure," with that she ran out of the room with the baby in her arms. The nurse then explained that when there are complications with birth, it is mandatory that they immediately run tests, although everything seemed to fine with their child. With that Jack let out a huge sigh of relief. The nurse smiled and left the room.  
"Prue, Prue, how are you feeling," he asked, trying to revive her from her trance. Fortunately, the drugs seemed to be wearing off after about 45 minutes, just as Jack was losing his patience.  
"Where are the kids? Are they okay? What happened?"  
"They're both fine. They just took them to run some tests."

Before he could say anything else, the doctor walked in with a huge grin on her face and a baby in each arm. "Mrs Halliwell, Mr Sheridan, I am pleased to inform you that your daughter and your son are perfectly healthy," she confirmed as she handed each of the proud parents one of their children.  
Prue cried joyfully as she held her son. "Jack, thank-you so much for being here, for coming back. You have no idea how much it means to me for my children to have a father." He smiled back at her as Piper, Phoebe, Andy and Leo walked in and let out a simultaneous chorus of 'awwwwww'.   
"They are gorgeous babies, Prue," Piper admired.  
"Jack, the boy looks just like you," Andy commented.  
"Poor kid," Leo joked.  
"Hey, what are you guys going to name them," Phoebe wondered.  
Prue and Jack just looked at each other and back at Phoebe afraid of what she might suggest.  
"Okay, I have the perfect names. Delilah and Sebastian," she grinned.  
The all just looked at her and rolled their eyes.  
"Well, I have always liked the name Portia for a girl," Prue suggested. "Do you want to pick the boy's name," she looked at Jack.  
"You know, my grandfather always told me 'In each lifetime a little rain must fall, but the sun will always light your path'. Now, I finally appreciate it how important it is, especially with all that we've all been through in these past few months. In memory of him, I would like to name our son Mark.  
"That's a beautiful name, and perfect for our son," she replied softly as she kissed her children lovingly on the cheek. Piper hugged Leo as she wiped a solitary tear from her face. She was so happy for them, and she would have liked to think that was a tear of joy, not jealousy.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Part 4

Here For You Always: Part 4 

They were in the hospital about a week before they could go home. Prue needed time to recover from her C-section and the doctors had to monitor the twins, which is just was precautionary measure for premature babies, or so Prue was told, something she was extremely relieved to hear.   
"Hey, Prue," Andy greeted cheerfully. "Ready to get out of here and go home?"

"I've been ready for a week," she sighed as she packed a few things into her bag. She gently placed each child in a car seat, being careful so as not to wake them from their peaceful slumber.   
"Jack had to work again," he said. "I guess they're giving him a lot of trouble about this transfer."   
"Yeah…" She tried to hide her disappointment. She didn't want her and Jack to be over, she missed him. But she had to let him go. "Well, I guess we can go."  
As they came to the apartment door, Prue set down Portia's car seat to catch her breath. Andy opened the door excitedly looked back at Prue, awaiting a reaction.

"Oh, my God, Andy! Thank-you so much! You are so wonderful!" she exclaimed as she peered into the apartment which was filled with bottles, blankets, clothes, toys, bassinets, every baby product imaginable. The whole room was a sea of blue and pink. "I…you…how…why…" She was speechless.  
"It was pretty uneventful without you around so I thought I'd save you the trouble of shopping," he grinned.  
"No one has ever done anything like this for me before, ever. I don't know what to say," she whispered almost inaudibly, trying to hold back the tears as she embraced him gratefully.

He smiled gently and she knew she didn't have to say anything. Just then, Mark began to cry and Andy ran to him. The child immediately calmed from his fit as Andy rocked him soothingly in his arms. Prue took immediate notice to this and smiled. The phone woke her from her pensive daydream. She answer it, not wanting to interrupt Andy who was baby talking Mark as the baby giggled blissfully.  
"Hello?"  
"Prue, it's Jack," he stuttered eagerly. "I am so sorry I couldn't be there for you today. I really wanted to pick you up but if I want to keep my job I'm going to have to do a lot of sucking up and taking off my second day back isn't going to help. I am sorry, Prue," he pleaded sincerely.  
"I know. It's okay, I understand," she said, trying to comfort him, although the disappointment was obvious in her tone. "Hey I have to go. Portia just woke up and Andy's busy with Mark. I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone hoping that ending the conversation would end the heartbreak. She tried to get over him. She tried so hard. Months of telling herself they weren't meant to be together but deep down cringing at the thought of never waking up next to him again. She just couldn't forget. She was almost over him a month ago. But then he came back for the babies' birth. She had been sure that would bring them back together, but all it did was remind her of how much she missed him. Now she wasn't sure if she could ever love someone as much as she loved him. That was it…loved, not love. She was in love with the idea of them.  
After the kids had eaten, been changed, bathed, played, and changed again, they were finally asleep. "Wow, that was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be," she said, letting out a sigh of relief.  
"You think so now?" Wait until they start walking," he joked.  
"You are really great with kids, you know that?"  
"Thanks. I practically raised two of my sisters and they're still alive." They smiled at one another as now came the awkward silence. "You must pretty tired, you've had a rough first day at being a mother," he said.  
"No, not really. I'm actually energized just from being out of that hospital bed," she laughed.  
"Well, do you want to go out for dinner?" he asked reluctantly. She looked at him, confused. "While you were gone, I didn't get around to grocery shopping so there's not much here for dinner so…"  
"A date," she asked. She tried to hide the excitement, yet hoped she was not completely off.  
"Well…if you want to put it like that…I…Uhhh…well…yeah." He stuttered afraid of rejection.  
"I would love to," she interrupted.  
"Really?" he asked completely shocked.  
"Yeah, just give me a few minutes to get ready and we can go," she hopped up and ran towards her room. She whipped around and headed back to the living room. "I can't go out to dinner, I have two kids," she remembered, plopping back down on the chair.  
"Oh, Uhhh, Leo and Piper said they'd love to watch the kids for a few hours. Piper loves kids so they'll be fine," he quickly retorted.  
"Great!," she shouted, running back into her room. As soon as she was out of sight, Andy picked up the phone and hastily began to dial.  
"Hello?"  
"Leo, it's Andy," he whispered so Prue couldn't hear.  
"Hey, Andy, what's up?"  
"I just got a date with Prue!" he shouted.  
"That is so great! I can't believe you finally asked her out!"  
"But I need a favour."  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"I need you and Piper to baby-sit for a few hours," he asked hoping he would agree.  
"Tonight? Piper and I were supposed to go out tonight!"  
"Please, Leo, I have working up the courage to ask Prue out for like a year, you have to help me!"  
"Okay, fine." he reluctantly agreed.  
"Thanks so much! Did I ever tell you you're my best friend?"  
"Nice try. Let me clear it with Piper and we'll be over."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Part 5

Here For You Always: Part 5 

Leo and Piper came over after a lot of screaming on Piper's part and a lot of pleading and apologizing on Leo's part which was quite audible even from across the hall. "Hey, Andy, I'm so happy for you and Prue. I'm glad we could help!" She tried to sound genuine but it just wasn't working.  
"Pipe, I know you better than that," Andy said.  
"Well, I was just trying to be nice," she said snobbishly, wiping the phony smile from her face.  
After about twenty minutes, Prue walked out in a short black, sleeveless dress. Andy looked at her and all he would say was "I…Uhhh…you…wha….ha…wow."  
"Ahhh, thanks, Andy. You're so sweet," she mocked. He just smiled. He had had a crush on her for over a year now, and he honestly never thought he would be lucky enough to be with Prue. He always thought she was too good for him. He thought he might actually be in love with her. He had been with a lot, A LOT, of girls before, but nothing. With Prue, there was definitely something.  
Through about half of dinner there wasn't much conversation, other than 'so how's work going' or…no wait, that was about it. The whole point of a first date was to get to know the other person better. They were best friends, room mates. They knew everything about one another that there was to know. "Yep, I should have definitely gone for a movie," Andy thought. They were both uncomfortable, both frantically searching their minds for a topic of conversation., without luck. They both secretly had a crush on the other, but was afraid to say anything. Neither was sure if the other considered this a serious date, or a casual dinner between friends. Finally Prue worked up her courage.  
"Andy, is this 'something'?"  
"What do you mean?," he said hesitantly.  
"Are we just friends or are you feeling something going on here?"  
"I don't know, are you?," he asked nervously, trying to avoid an actual answer…and eye contact.  
"Maybe…" she said indefinitely.  
"Okay, look, Prue. I'm going to be honest with you," he said trying to ignore his uneasiness. "I have been wanting to go out with you for over a year but I…"  
"Oh, my God!," she said, shocked. "Really?"  
"Yeah, but I understand if you don't feel the same way, I just had to tell you and…"  
"Andy, it's okay. I actually have been trying to tell you the same thing all night," she smiled, relieved. He just looked at her. He had dreamed about this for a year, and it was finally happening. His jaw dropped and he was speechless, excited. "I just didn't want to say anything, because of the kids, I didn't want you to think 'oh, poor pregnant Prue is looking for someone to support her kids'".  
"Prue, I would never think that about you, ever." She smiled, finally that he was sensitive and sweet. "I just thought that us going out would ruin our friendship if we ever broke up, and I could live without having you as a friend. That's why I'm so scared about this," he said sincerely, grasping her hand. Prue saw how much she really meant to him which brought her almost to tears.  
"Andy, we will always be friends, no matter what. I promise you that.," she said looking into his eyes. They were so caught up in the moment, they didn't even hear the waiter come by. "Your check, sir. Sir? Excuse me. I have your check," he became impatient. Finally, they ripped from the romantic stare.  
"Oh, sorry, thank-you," Andy apologized. "So you want to get out of here."  
"Yeah," she smiled. He politely helped her get her coat on and they left.  
It was storming as Andy stood outside trying to hail a cab while Prue stayed safely inside the restaurant. Of course, once they finally got one, there was a major traffic jam, and they were stuck there for 20 minutes. Prue was now exhausted from the long day with the kids and fell asleep, lightly resting her head on Andy's shoulder. Andy wrapped his arms around her as he noticed she was shivering and wet.   
When they finally got to the apartment and Leo and Piper had left, they decided to watch TV for a while/ Prue almost immediately fell asleep on the couch. Andy found a blanket and began to cover her up. As he did, Prue woke up and looked at him. She smiled. He smiled. There was a long pause and Andy leaned in and kissed her gently, but passionately, holding her in his arms.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Part 6

Here For You Always: Part 6 

Prue awoke early that morning to one of the kids crying. She was still on the couch and turned to find Andy next to her. Even though nothing had happened, the wind caught in her chest, overwhelmed by this amazing feeling. She remembered talking halfway through the night with Andy. Telling him how scared she was.  
"I just don't know how to handle this," she sobbed. "It seems like just yesterday I was just a normal 30 year old woman and now I'm a mother. I'm so scared I'm going to screw this up. I just love those kids so much and I…"  
"Prue, that's all that matters. If you love them that much then you have nothing to worry about. You'll be a great mom, I know you will." She remembered falling asleep with his arms around her as he comforted her.  
She looked at him now, trying to figure out how to get up without stepping on Andy. The sound of the baby's cry soon awoke him too. "Hey, Prue." He smiled, still half asleep. "Are you feeling better?"  
"Yeah, thanks." She smiled. Mark let out another shriek of hunger and Prue tried to pry herself out from under the blanket.   
"I'll get it," Andy offered, hopping up.  
  
~~~1 year later~~~  
  
"Bapa," Portia smiled brightly.  
"Leo!" Piper bellowed picking up the toddler. "Portia just said my name!" She screamed, beginning to cry blissfully as she kissed the child. He ran into the room grinning and baby talked her and tickled her until she was blue with laughter.

Things were going great with Andy and Prue. They went out practically every weekend, and were completely head over heels in love with one another. It was perfect. They both loved the kids and each other. Jack was doing great with his job, and moved into their apartment building so he could see the kids every day, and he and Prue were still friends.  
  


Andy had rented a yacht for the night where they had a romantic candle lit dinner. As they finished eating, they moved out onto the deck hand in hand.

"It's such a beautiful night." Prue exclaimed wistfully. "It's so clear you can see every star in the sky."  
"Prue, I've been seeing things more clearly for a while now." He said looking into her eyes, stroking her hand gently. "I love you so much. You and Portia and Mark are more important than anything in the world to me, and I don't ever want to lose that." He said solemnly. He looked at her for a moment, her long hair, gently waving in the summer breeze and she began to well up with tears, speechless.  
He then kneeled down on one knee. As he began to speak, Prue interrupted.  
"Yes!" She shouted, excitedly. He looked at her lovingly with a soft grin on his face and jumped into her arms and kissed her warmly and compassionately. He slipped the ring onto her finger.  
"It fits," she whispered, smiling.  
They came home to find Leo and Piper asleep on the couch. "Hey, guys. Wake up." They shook them until they came to.   
"Piper, look at my hand, look at my hand!" She giggled excitedly.  
"Oh, my God!" Piper hugged her sister. "I am so happy for you guys!" She began to cry.  
"Thanks. Hey, uhhh, can you guys…go?" Andy requested. "We…have…uhh…stuff to do." He smiled as Leo nodded.  
"Oh, yeah, sorry. Us too." He winked.  
A few weeks later, Leo and Andy took the twins out to the park so Prue and Piper could have some time to make wedding plans without the kids grabbing at the papers.

"Oh, I can't believe we're getting married in two weeks." Prue smiled.   
"I know. You two are so perfect for each other." She said, distracted. Prue disregarded it and continued with the plans.  
  
~~~The Wedding~~~  
  
Piper stood next to Prue during the ceremony, holding back the sobs of joy. She was so happy for them. "I now pronounce you man and wife." The minister preached. "You may kiss the bride." Andy hastily took advantage of that opportunity. They were so cute together. That was the moment Prue knew this was how life was supposed to be. This was as good as it was going to get, and she couldn't have hoped for anything else. She had two beautiful, healthy babies, Jack was home again, and she was in love with one of her best friends. It was perfect.  
At the reception Piper hugged Prue tightly. They sat down to talk. "Piper, I'm sorry if you've been a little neglected lately. I realized the other day you and I haven't talked in a while. I just forgot with the wedding plans and the kinds and…"  
"It's okay I completely understand." She smiled.  
"So…how have you and Leo been?" She tried to initiate a conversation.  
"Well, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while, but I didn't want it to interfere with your wedding. It's really big and you're my best friend so I'm just going to tell you." She began hesitantly as Prue looked at her curiously.  
"Prue, I'm pregnant."  
"Oh, my God! Piper! You should have told me!" She gasped, embracing her.  
They told the rest of the gang who were ecstatic. Leo put his arms around her and kissed her warmly.   
This was the best day of Prue's life, and she knew it would only get better from here when he kissed he as they danced their first dance as man and wife to "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston. "I love you." She whispered into his ear. He smiled.   
"I love you too." He said lovingly as he pulled her close, and he knew he would never let her go.

THE END

Sorry, I know Phoebe wasn't in it a whole lot, but I didn't know how else to make her fit in.


End file.
